B'reishit
by LoreRozen
Summary: Em um mundo povoado por vampiros, demônios e criaturas sobrenaturais, quatro destinos se cruzam em torno de um inimigo comum para evitar o novo B'reishit, um Gênesis reinventado que pretende alterar as estruturas do Universo e guiar uma nova raça ao poder.


B'reishit, "no princípio".

Capítulo I - As quatro lágrimas

ANNE-MARIE

Não havia claridade em parte alguma. Quando a luz havia ido embora? Quando seus olhos tinham se tornado inábeis para ver o Sol? Quando seus ouvidos haviam começado a não distinguir mais o som da chuva que caía incessantemente lá fora? Enquanto seu coração desaparecia gradualmente, dia a pós dia... Ela estivera adormecida?

Uma sombra passou pelas grades da prisão de Anne-Marie, mas ela não pôde ver. Estava cega para a luz da lua que banhava seus pés presos por correntes à parede, estava surda para o som de passos que se aproximavam com cuidado pelo chão molhado. Sua cabeça descansava em seus braços, e uma imunda e comprida cascata de cabelos ruivos escondia sua expressão vazia. Por que ela não era mais capaz sentir a conhecida dor que o desespero por liberdade costumava causar-lhe? Anne-Marie sentia-se cada vez mais letárgica, e todos os sentimentos que já haviam assolado sua alma perdiam a importância e o sentido gradualmente.

Indiferente, Anne ergueu a cabeça devagar. Havia luz na cela, a luz da lua que desnudava a escuridão e clareava o chão sujo, molhado, e seus pés descalços e feridos envoltos por correntes. Com dificuldade, ela pôde distinguir outra luz se aproximando, mas o pavor habitual não a assolou, porque Anne-Marie não sentia mais nada; quando o alegre riso de criança ecoou na construção úmida, em seu coração no lugar do medo sobreveio a indiferença, e ela não desviou os olhos quando a luz atingiu em cheio seu rosto.

– Vamos terminar isso. – murmurou Anne-Marie quando sua visitante, sem fazer menção de dizer qualquer coisa, sorriu para ela com doçura.

– Você não quer brincar? – retrucou a criança de longos cabelos ruivos em um tom magoado.

– Não, Freya.

– Mas, Anne-Marie...

– Eu disse não.

Freya colocou o lampião no chão e apoiou-se nas barras da cela para ver Anne-Marie um pouco melhor. Seus grandes olhos azul-claros brilhavam, marejados, enquanto ela se balançava para frente e para trás em uma birra muda.

– Por favor! – ela guinchou finalmente – Por favor!

Anne-Marie continuou impassível. Desviou os olhos da criança insistente e recostou a cabeça em seus braços outra vez, silenciosamente recolhendo-se nas sombras da cela até que a voz da criança foi morrendo aos poucos, como a chama de uma vela que vai se apagando quando o pavio está no fim.

– Era de se esperar que depois de todos esses anos a brincadeira de sempre perdesse a graça, não é, Ann?

Anne não se moveu. Por reflexo, sentiu que começaria a gritar diante do som conhecido, mas inesperado, daquela voz vinda de um passado muito distante de seu presente sombrio, mas seus sentimentos estavam anestesiados. Não se espantou, nem se assustou, nem sentiu medo ou raiva; como se sempre soubesse de tudo desde o início, Anne-Marie simplesmente fechou os olhos.

– Dorian. – a voz tornou a falar, desta vez mais próxima de Anne-Marie. Um vulto ajoelhou-se ao lado dela – Lembra de mim, Ann?

– Lembro. Eu matei você seis anos atrás, Dorian Arden.

Dorian riu.

– Sempre ácida, huh? Mas, Ann... – ele encolheu os ombros como se pedisse desculpas – Você não me matou. Ou eu não estaria aqui, estaria?

– Freya esteve aqui nos últimos seis anos. Você não pode ser mais real do que ela.

Em um movimento brusco, Dorian Arden puxou Anne-Marie em sua direção e abraçou-a. Anne lutou para tentar se livrar, mas não tinha força suficiente e o toque de Dorian a fez lembrar do rosto incrivelmente bonito e gentil do mais velho dos irmãos Arden que ela conhecera tantos anos atrás; pensava que todas as memórias do passado haviam se dissolvido com o tempo, mas em um turbilhão, confusas e intensas, elas voltaram.

– Eu estive esperando por esse dia por muito tempo. – murmurou Dorian. Ele encostou os lábios ao pé do ouvido de Anne-Marie e roçou a pele dela, baixando a cabeça até deter-se na base do pescoço de Ann – Eu esperei a minha vida inteira por você, Anne-Marie.

– Eu matei você.

– Tudo bem. Eu te perdôo.

– Mas eu não me arrependo.

Mais uma vez, Dorian sorriu. Desta vez, contudo, seu sorriso foi iluminado pela luz do lampião que Freya havia deixado para trás mesmo depois de desaparecer, e seus dentes, todos alinhados em perfeito equilíbrio mesmo com as presas anormalmente grandes e afiadas, brilharam tanto quanto seus olhos transbordantes de uma sede louca.

– Nestes seis anos, dia após dia, eu tenho vindo convidar você a ficar livre e brincar um pouco comigo, mas você nunca sequer me escutou.

Anne-Marie não respondeu. Freya havia visitado-a todos os dias, sem descanso, atormentando-a com uma dor que havia sumido subitamente há poucas horas. Ela sempre soubera que as aparições de Freya não eram reais, exatamente como agora sabia que Dorian não era real, mas... Como uma ilusão podia parecer tão convincente?

– Você pode sair daqui agora, Ann. Você só precisa aceitar brincar comigo. Quer brincar, Anne-Marie? Por favor?

E Anne-Marie soube que estava em um pesadelo, se convenceu de que jamais acordaria e se deu conta de que já não se importava mais com o que iria acontecer em seu sonho ruim.

– Faça o que quiser, Arden.

As presas de Dorian penetraram a pele de Anne-Marie, mas ainda assim a escura cela permaneceu em absoluto silêncio.

YUUI DAVENANT

Duas crianças corriam, de mãos dadas, através das grandes árvores de uma densa floresta.

– Yuui! – choramingou o menino menor. Seu cabelo castanho-claro pingava, molhado, e as roupas sujas estavam rasgadas em alguns pontos. Ele ofegava, olhando em volta enquanto tentava acompanhar o garoto maior, mas seus grandes olhos verdes estavam arregalados de pavor – Non... correre!

– Só um pouco mais. – ofegou Yuui em resposta, os olhos fixos na luz ao fundo da floresta escura que se aproximava enquanto eles avançavam lentamente entre os espinhos das plantas – Estamos quase lá, Gabe. Só... um pouco mais.

A camisa branca de Yuui estava manchada de terra e sangue. Os botões haviam sido arrancados até restarem poucos deles, débeis e inúteis, e a pele morena do garoto – cheia de cicatrizes – ficava exposta ao frio da floresta escura. Seu cabelo vermelho flamejante estava revirado e, assim como o de Gabriel, molhado; ele segurava com muita força a mão da criança que arrastava mais e mais na direção da luz, e seus pés descalços nem sequer sentiam as pedras e cascalhos que rasgavam a pele já ferida.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto redondo, moreno, infantil e inocente de Gabriel. Os dentes de Yuui estavam trincados, toda a sua concentração posta no esforço para convencer suas pernas doloridas e exaustas a avançarem um pouco mais, mas, quando um sino soou ao longe, o susto fez Gabe tropeçar e cair.

– Io non posso andare... – murmurou a criança fracamente quando Yuui se inclinou sobre ele para ajudá-lo a se erguer – Continui, fratello.

– Não sem você.

Yuui ergueu Gabe com suas mãos fracas. Ele ajeitou a criança em seus braços e beijou sua testa, permitindo a ele que fechasse os olhos enquanto avançava pelo terreno irregular com a criança em seu colo, suas pernas ainda mais trêmulas do que no começo. O sino soou novamente, uma, duas, três, incontáveis vezes; quanto tempo ainda correria até que fossem encontrados?, pensava Yuui, lutando para não desmaiar. Quanto tempo de vida ainda restaria a eles...?

– Yuui... – murmurou Gabriel abrindo os olhos – Stia con me...?

– Sicuro. – ele sorriu para acalmar a criança, mantendo um tom muito seguro e descontraído na voz – Não se preocupe, eu vou continuar aqui per sempre, Gabe, por você. Eu vou te proteger.

– Mama e Papà...?

– Vamos encontrá-los. Lo prometto.

Mas a batida do sino foi interrompida de súbito. E antes que Yuui pudesse fugir, antes que ele pudesse se esconder, um estouro ecoou pela floresta e foi imediatamente seguido por uma luz fortíssima. A única coisa que o garoto pôde fazer foi jogar-se no chão quando o sopro de destruição passou por ele, e Yuui inclinou o corpo sobre Gabriel para protegê-lo. A dor que o atingiu foi insuportável, mas a criança não gritou enquanto o ar quentíssimo queimava sua pele; continuou deitado sobre Gabe mesmo quando o fogo atingiu as árvores, enchendo o ar com o cheiro de fumaça e o som do crepitar das chamas.

Quando a ardência se foi, deixando para trás o incêndio na floresta, Yuui ouviu o tropel.

– CORRA! – gritou depois de sair de cima de Gabriel. Ele ergueu o menino e empurrou-o na direção oposta ao som de cascos – Eu vou atrasá-los. CORRA!

– Ma è Grigori!

– Eu vou encontrar você logo-logo, está bem, Gabe? – Yuui ajoelhou-se em frente a Gabriel. Manteve seu sorriso bondoso e confiante no rosto enquanto secava as lágrimas do rosto da criança, mas por dentro seu coração batia ao ritmo dos cascos ferozes. Tinha medo do que poderia acontecer, mas sua prioridade ainda era a vida de seu pequeno irmãozinho; se precisasse sacrificar-se para mantê-lo a salvo, com certeza o faria. – Não importa o que acontecer... sorria, corretto? Seja feliz... E sorria para mim com todo o seu coração, sempre e sempre, capisce, Gabe? Aproveite sua libertà.

– Sorria você, sempre. Mi piace quando sorridi.

Gabriel tocou o rosto de Yuui e da ponta de seus dedos surgiu uma pálida luz branca. Ambos fecharam os olhos, porque sabiam que aquela era uma despedida: jamais se veriam de novo, e sabiam que todas as suas desgraças haviam perseguido-os porque Gabe era uma criança especial e única. Quão longe os homens ainda iriam... apenas para combater as coisas que não eram capazes de entender ou explicar?

– Vá. – Yuui abriu os olhos e desfez o contado com o irmão – Seja cuidadoso. Eu vou encontrar você logo-logo.

– Sorrida, Yuui.

Mas antes que Yuui pudesse assentir, uma lâmina chocou-se contra a lateral de seu corpo violentamente e atirou-o longe de Gabriel. Suas costas bateram em uma árvore e ele desabou no chão, sem fôlego para gritar; abriu os olhos em desespero, e tudo o que viu foi uma espada atravessando o frágil corpo de uma linda criança inocente.

– G... Ga... – Yuui fechou os olhos. Era um pesadelo. Era um pesadelo. O cheiro de sangue... a espada na mão de um homem sem rosto brandida contra Gabe... o som de um corpo frágil caindo... o abismo em frente ao qual ele se encontrava... a dor que rasgava todo o seu ser... não era verdade. Não podia ser verdade. – GABRIEL!

Na floresta, o grito de Yuui ecoou. E quando qualquer outro som foi abafado pelo silêncio solene, ouviu-se um fio de voz.

– Sorria para mim!

E toda a Terra tremeu, as águas tornaram-se vermelhas, os ventos tornaram-se violentos, e o espírito de Gabriel Davenant tocou o olho direito de seu irmão mais velho antes de se desfazer no ar com a fumaça do incêndio.

– No... no...! – Yuui caiu de quatro e apertou a terra com as mãos. Ergueu os olhos para o soldado cuja espada ainda pingava com o sangue de Gabe: ele se aproximava enquanto outro rapaz se ajoelhava ao lado do corpo morto da criança – TU! – ele gritou – Mio fratello... È morto... VOCÊ MATOU MEU IRMÃO! ASSASSINI! – Yuui cuspiu na direção da cavalaria a poucos passos dele antes de se virar para o soldado que matara seu irmão e agora erguia a espada para ele. Seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto em um fluxo incessantemente, borrando sua visão – Assassino... – seu tom feroz foi substituído pela súplica – Per favore... Também quero morrer... Meu desejo é morrer...!

– Non lo faccia male.

A voz gentil e ao mesmo tempo autoritária cessou os murmúrios da cavalaria e parou a espada do soldado. Yuui gritou em protesto.

– EU QUERO MORRER! – berrou, agarrando a lâmina da espada com suas mãos para tentar puxá-la até seu coração – ORA IO VOGLIO MORIRE!

Sangue pingou no rosto do menino. Em choque, ele viu o corpo do soldado sem rosto desabar, e atrás daquele abominável homem surgiu – empunhando uma longa e fina lâmina vermelha e viscosa – a criatura mais bela que Yuui já havia visto. Era um homem de rosto branco, perfeito, macio, esculpido com delicadeza por Deuses, que exibia um sorriso harmonioso, calmo e bom; as lágrimas de Yuui não pararam de escorrer, mas o grito por morte morreu em sua garganta.

– Re Gadreel.

– Eu disse para não matarem ninguém, Hamnet. – murmurou o homem ajoelhando-se em frente à Yuui, sem se importar em sujar suas vestes imaculadas – Por que desobedeceram as minhas ordens?

O rapaz que antes estava ao lado de Gabe e era o mais jovem entre os saldados ergueu-se, pálido. Diante de Gadreel, tão majestoso e perfeito, Yuui não prestou atenção a ele.

– Meu nome é Jewell McLeod, altezza. Eu... Nós – ele corrigiu-se rapidamente, nervoso – não pudemos deter Samuel, ma noi tentammo.

– Eu sei, McLeod. Ma ora noi lo dimenticheremo tutti, corretto? – Gadreel tocou as mãos feridas de Yuui e pareceu satisfeito quando o garoto não se retraiu. Aproximou-se mais, com cautela, até abraçá-lo e erguê-lo em seus braços – Quale è suo nome?

– Y... Yuui.

– Italiano come me?

– Sì.

– Nós estamos aqui para devolver a Itália aos italianos, caro Yuui. Desidera venire con me? Al mio palazzo?

Yuui fechou os olhos, rendendo-se ao cansaço. Encostou a cabeça no pescoço macio de Gadreel; o aroma do cabelo comprido e negro do homem inebriou-o cancelando o cheiro de queimado.

– Acho que posso – murmurou em seu último lampejo de consciência – viver mais um pouco.

– Tu vivrà. – respondeu Re Gadreel, mas o som da voz dele estava distante e Yuui confundiu o murmúrio doce com seus sonhos.

Sonho... dolce o amaro... Yuui abriu os olhos.

Estava deitado em uma cama larga, de dossel, lençóis quentes de toque confortável e travesseiros fofos e altos. Ele sentou-se e fitou o espelho embutido nos pés da cama; estava pálido, suado, seu cabelo vermelho permanecia revirado como sempre estava e as cicatrizes em sua pele morena pareciam maiores e mais intensas à pálida luz da manhã. Seus músculos bem desenvolvidos estavam contraídos e uma sucessão de imagens invadiu a mente de Yuui, levando-o a trincar o maxilar saliente e masculino. Seus lábios largos e finos se estreitaram, seu nariz comprido e harmonioso tremeu, as maçãs fortes se imobilizaram como se ele fosse uma maravilhosa escultura de pedra e suas mãos fortes, cheias de anéis de prata, cobriram os olhos por um instante.

Yuui respirou fundo e baixou as mãos. Fitou seus olhos, o direito verde-claro e o esquerdo castanho-avermelhado e, por algum tempo, perdeu-se em pensamentos embalados pela disparidade de suas íris, mas uma batida insistente na porta dupla de seu quarto enorme tirou-o de seus devaneios. Sorrida a me!, exclamou uma doce criança dentro das lembranças de Yuui. Sorrida a me...!

– Quem é?

– Jewell, Principe.

– Entri.

Um jovem alto, de pele clara e cabelos loiros muito lisos que caíam até o queixo, olhos azuis e rosto delicado, entrou no quarto com uma expressão séria. Ele fitou Yuui e tentou sorrir para ele, mas sem sucesso; hesitante, aproximou-se da cama e afastou os panos de seda do dossel.

– Principe Yuui. – ele disse, ajoelhando-se e baixando a cabeça – Podemos conversar?

– Sicuro. – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas – Quer falar comigo como soldado ou como meu amigo?

Jewell pensou um pouco, mas antes que ele pudesse responder Yuui puxou-o para que ficasse de pé.

– Pare com isso, Jew. Odeio suspenses.

– Yuui... – Jewell estava sério, mas o rosto de Yuui ainda sustentava um meio-sorriso. Ele sentou-se na beira da cama do Príncipe e fitou-o – Hoje faz quatorze anos que o Rei da Itália, o Rei Gadreel, encontrou você... quatorze anos desde que o seu irmão foi morto por Samuel. Nós dois crescemos juntos, Principe, e eu acho que devo a você algumas verdades sobre aquele dia.

– Prossiga. – instigou Yuui formalmente e em um tom seco quando Jewell hesitou mais uma vez.

– Lembra-se de que eu me ajoelhei ao lado do seu irmão logo depois que ele foi ferido?

– Sì.

– Ele não estava morto naquele momento, senhor. Eu ouvi as últimas palavras de Gabriel. – Jewell tirou uma caixinha do bolso da capa – Io sento molto por não ter dito nada antes, mas eu estava com medo.

– Medo de que?

– Del Re Gadreel. Se ele soubesse... se ele souber que eu estou contando isso para você, eu não vou sobreviver. Mas eu já me torturei muito guardando esses segredos, Yuui, e não só a minha consciência, mas a nossa amizade me leva a não querer mais esconder qualquer coisa.

– Jewell. Se acalme. – contra todas as expectativas, Yuui sorriu e bagunçou o cabelo do jovem – O que foi que Gabe disse?

– Ele pensou que eu era você. Ele me disse... – ele entregou a caixinha para o Príncipe –... "Lo dia a Chiel, Yuui."

"Dê isso para Chiel."

KaAMUI ARKAIN

A lua cheia da meia-noite projetava sua luz sobre o prédio, e os vultos à beira do edifício escondiam-se nas sombras de suas capas compridas e escuras. Cinco pessoas estavam paradas lado a lado, observando em silêncio o tráfego nas ruas cinqüenta andares abaixo de seus pés; as luzes das casas sumiam aos poucos enquanto o toque de recolher soava por todos os cantos do país, mas os cinco não se mexiam.

– Cain distribuiu as caças? – disse o maior do grupo de repente, em um tom seco e irritado.

– Se é o que quer saber, sim, você vai ficar com esse prédio de novo, Kamui. – respondeu uma voz feminina no mesmo tom.

O homem bufou e puxou o capuz para trás. Seu cabelo preto era curto e arrepiado, seu rosto era cortado por uma cicatriz que ia da têmpora direita ao queixo, os olhos eram verde-claríssimos e seu lábio estava contraído de irritação.

– Lori. – ele disse baixinho, ao custo de muito esforço para não gritar – Eu estou caçando nesse lugar há meses. DIABOS, não há nada aqui!

– Cuidado com as palavras feias, Kamurin! – riu uma outra voz, e uma menina de longos cabelos loiros baixou o capuz para sorrir travessamente na direção de Kamui – Não vai querer que Cain prolongue ainda mais a sua dívida por mau comportamento, d'accord?

– Já chega, Jeanine. – Lori suspirou e seus olhos azuis faiscaram – E Kamui, faça o que bem entender, mas lembre-se de que sua permanência aqui é uma ordem de Cain. – ela socou o braço do rapaz e piscou para ele por baixo do capuz – Tente não matar desnecessariamente, ok?

O grupo riu. Eles trocaram algumas palavras, checaram se as ruas já estavam vazias o bastante, e de repente – sem aviso algum – quatro dos cinco pularam prédio abaixo ao mesmo tempo. Kamui, mal-humorado, abaixou-se para observá-los cair a toda velocidade, mas enquanto ele olhava os caçadores sumiram. Ele sentia cada mínima parte de seu corpo gritando para que seguisse o grupo e fosse atrás de algum lugar onde pudesse realmente lutar, mas por mais que fosse difícil admitir, as palavras de Lori faziam sentido. Kamui não se importava com as ordens de Cain, mas se o desobedecesse mais uma vez, seu acordo com ele seria desfeito e sua vida tomada.

Kamui sentiu a presença de alguém segundos antes de ser atacado. Ele puxou a espada e virou-se no exato instante em que uma sombra projetou-se sobre ele, e as lâminas das armas se encontraram no ar.

– Sempre rápido o bastante para viver, não é?

– Antoiniet!

Uma risada alegre encheu o ar. A pessoa que atacara Kamui largou a espada no chão e pulou para trás, deixando que o vento jogasse sua capa longe: era uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e intensamente ondulados, beirando o crespo, de olhos escuros e rosto muito bonito, moreno e de feições exóticas. Ela era magra e alta e movia-se de forma leve, graciosa; seu sorriso era largo, sincero e um pouco infantil.

– KAMUI! – a mulher gritou em júbilo. Pulou na direção dele, abraçou-o com força e, depois de encará-lo por um tempo com uma expressão desconfiada, socou-o no estômago – Seu grande estúpido! Será que nunca vai ser capaz de crescer?!

Kamui cruzou os braços para repelir a moça e olhou para o lado.

– Então Cain e você têm se comunicado.

– Óbvio, eu não sou louca o bastante para...

O caçador deu as costas para Antoiniet e ela parou de falar. Os dois ficaram em silêncio e a jovem sentou-se à beira do prédio, olhando para o horizonte, sem sorrir mais.

– Sabe, depois de quase dois anos fora eu achei que mereceria uma recepção um pouco mais calorosa. – e, como não obteve resposta alguma – Você ficou bravo porque eu fui embora sem dizer nada?

– Eu não tenho absolutamente nenhum interesse na sua vida.

– Então?

– Não gosto da idéia de Cain estar fofocando sobre a minha vida.

– Você sabe que ele realmente se importa com você, não é?

Kamui não respondeu. Descruzou os braços e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, o rosto de Cain vagando em sua mente do jeito que era no dia em que eles haviam se encontrado pela primeira vez e feito o pacto; quantos anos haviam se passado desde então? Quinze? Dezesseis?

– Eu pedi a ele que mandasse você para cá nos últimos meses porque eu poderia voltar a qualquer momento. – disse Antoiniet devagar, ao que Kamui rosnou baixinho – E antes de qualquer coisa eu precisava ver você, Kamui. Cain me deu uma tarefa que vai quitar a minha dívida completamente, mas é algo muito grande e eu não poderia ir sozinha.

– Você foi sozinha.

– Não, você não entendeu. Quer dizer, eu estive fora por causa desse pedido do Cain, mas... É como se eu estivesse investigando. E agora eu vou executar a tarefa, mas alguém tem que vir comigo.

– E o que eu tenho a ver com essa história?

E Antoiniet abriu um meio-sorriso.

– Cain quer que você e eu façamos uma viagem juntos. – ela segurou o braço de Kamui e os dois se encararam. – Quer ficar livre de tudo isso, Kamui?

NATANIEL

– "Lembra que, quando a úmida e sombria/Cortina a delgaçar começa, a esfera/Do sol escassa luz ao ar envia/E mal tua mente imaginar pudera/Como de novo à vista se mostrava/O sol, que ao seu poente descendera."

Ele estava sentado à beira da janela, a cabeça encostada na parede, o escuro cabelo liso, de mechas douradas e brancas, escondendo as sobrancelhas. Segurava um livro aberto contra o joelho dobrado, a perna direita estava esticada ao lado do pé descalço sobre o parapeito, os olhos azuis de pupilas pequenas permaneciam fixos em um ponto da página e um meio-sorriso lutava contra a ponta de uma caneta que ele segurava entre seus dentes perfeitos. Era jovem, não mais do que vinte anos, contudo sua expressão era calma e sua postura ereta, imóvel, elegante; parecia mais uma estátua de gelo do que um garoto, e suas vestes claras voavam à brisa suave.

– São versos bonitos, Nataniel.

Ele virou-se. Parada à porta, havia uma mulher de cabelos escuros e curtos; Nataniel tirou a caneta da boca e sorriu.

– Meganie. Eu estava distraído e não ouvi você chegar, desculpe. Entre.

Ela fez um aceno positivo e timidamente entrou no quarto cheio de beliches e colchões no chão, olhando para todos os lados com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Eu nunca tinha entrado aqui. É quase tão organizado quando o meu dormitório.

Nataniel riu.

– Se não fosse, Oliver não nos deixaria continuar no orfanato.

– Não mesmo. – Meganie parou perto do rapaz e olhou para fora da janela. Eles estavam no primeiro andar, mas um campo verde e vazio estendia-se diante de seus olhos a perder de vista; a mulher arriscou-se a olhar para Nataniel, e ele estava tão concentrado sorrindo para o sol se pondo lá fora que não pareceu se dar conta de que estava sendo observado. – Então. – ela pigarreou – O que está lendo?

– Estou conhecendo O Inferno, de Dante. – ele respondeu displicentemente – Você já ouviu falar de como a Lunigiana é bonita, Meganie?

– Lunigiana? – ela repetiu, de repente sorrindo como se a citação do lugar tornasse Nataniel muito interessante.

– Fica na Itália.

– Eu sei onde fica a Lunigiana, Nael. Eu voltei de lá agora pouco. Como você soube?

– Tentar esconder as coisas de mim é inútil, Verchiel.

– Meganie, Meganie!

– Você não cansa de trocar de aparência?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas e apalpou o próprio corpo.

– Você preferia a Ariel?

– Eu só acho que você pode atrair atenção desnecessária possuindo pessoas diferentes em espaços tão pequenos de tempo. – Nataniel fez um gesto para fora da janela, fechou seu livro e levantou-se – As perdas de memória que você causa não vão passar despercebidas se começarem a tornarem-se freqüentes. Você sabe melhor do que eu como Cain é cuidadoso.

Meganie fez uma careta e sentou-se no chão com as pernas cruzadas.

– Não me lembre dele. Também dei uma passada em Imdris, e adivinhe?! – ela assumiu uma expressão de irônica felicidade – Antoiniet se juntou ao menino Kamui!

– Verchiel... Você tinha prometido que não se meteria.

– Eu não me meti! Cain mandou os dois para o Fiore-del-Mond antes mesmo que eu chegasse lá.

– Mas isso não muda o fato de que você entrou em um país de chasseurs em noite de caça. E foi para a Lunigiana. Interferiu no Fatum.

– Se nós fôssemos depender do "Fatum", Yuui Davenant não iria para Fiore tão cedo. E eu não deixei rastros, não possuí ninguém, eu só conversei um pouco com nosso velho amigo McLeod.

Nataniel fechou os olhos, com a testa franzida, e logo depois os reabriu e encarou Meganie por alguns segundos.

– Samuel McLeod? Gadreel matou-o há quase quinze anos.

– Jewell McLeod. É o irmão mais novo dele, o cara que ouviu as últimas palavras de Gabe.

– Que últimas palavras?

– "Lo dia a Chiel" ou alguma coisa do tipo. – ela deu de ombros quando Nataniel riu alto – A única coisa que eu fiz foi dizer a ele que eu estaria em Fiore-del-Mond, o menino resolveu contar tudo a Yuui por livre e espontânea vontade.

– "Lo dia a Chiel"! – repetiu Nataniel, ainda rindo – Anane sempre será Anane.

– Gabriel. – corrigiu Meganie – Gabriel, Nat. Não chame as pessoas pelos nomes que elas usavam quase cinco séculos atrás.

Nataniel fingiu não escutar.

– Yuui vai até Fiore-del-Mond atrás de você?

– Na verdade eu tenho certeza de que McLeod vai dar bons motivos para a viagem de Davenant que não envolverão a minha existência, mas pelo menos vamos conseguir la grazia de Anane. Gabe. – ela corrigiu-se rapidamente – La grazia de Gabe.

Nataniel calou-se sem apagar seu charmoso sorriso do rosto de linhas suaves. Ele desencostou-se do beliche e inclinou-se sobre um baú aos pés da cama, a luz do crepúsculo entrando pela janela e tocando sua pele pálida como se incidisse sua luz sobre um branquíssimo lençol de seda. Meganie trocou a posição das pernas inquietamente, lutando para cobrir os joelhos com o vestido floral, e não conseguiu conter um suspiro quando Nataniel começou a tirar livros de dentro do baú.

– A sua espécie me deixa apreensiva. – resmungou ela. – Imaculados e suaves como tecidos de algodão, traiçoeiros e letais como cobras, lindos como anjos, instintivos e instáveis como demônios, frios como gelo, curiosos como cachorros, graciosos como gatos. Vocês me confundem.

– É parte do charme, Verchiel. – Nataniel estava colocando seus livros dentro de uma mala e não parecia realmente prestar atenção ao que dizia – E se serve de consolo, não há mais muitos de nós.

– Definitivamente é um consolo.

– Você não vai ao baile?

– Para ouvir as garotas lamentando-se porque o maravilhoso e nerd Nataniel Cobalt está trancado no quarto lendo sobre o os Nove Círculos do Inferno quando deveria estar exibindo sua beleza imutável nos salões de Saint Reese? – Meganie fingiu pensar um pouco e por fim abriu um sorriso intencionalmente falso – Não, obrigada. Você vai levar todos essas coisas? – ela emendou rapidamente, apontando para a montanha de livros velhos que já estavam na mala – Duvido que o mofo dessas páginas vá ser suficiente para disfarçar o seu cheiro para Antoiniet.

– Eu preciso dos livros.

– Assim como precisa de Anne-Marie Benoit?

A expressão de Nataniel não se alterou: seu sorriso não se desfez e ele não parou de arrumar seus velhos exemplares de Shakespeare a um canto da mala espaçosa, mas Meganie continuou observando-o em silêncio.

– Eu achei que a primeira coisa que você faria seria perguntar sobre a Princesse do Sangue.

– Eu nem ao menos penso nessa criança há anos, Verchiel. Simplesmente esqueci de mencioná-la. – ele deu de ombros – Você foi atrás dela também?

– Sim. E a França está adorável como sempre.

– E la mademoiselle Benoit?

– Viva, jovem, bela e prisioneira de Dorian.

– Então ela não vai para Fiore-del-Mond?

– Ela é necessária?

– Para proteger a criança.

– Eu, você, Yuui e Kamui não somos o suficiente?

Nataniel fechou a mala e virou-se para Meganie. Ele ainda sorria de leve, seus contornos disformes contra a luz quase extinta, seus olhos azuis gentis e inteligentes; ele ergueu a mala e caminhou até a moça.

– Contra Cain nós precisamos de toda a força que esse mundo tiver.

– E Anne-Marie é a donzela da força.

– Mademoiselle Benoit é parte importante do quebra-cabeça do Fatum. E agora vamos parar de discutir e ir para Fiore.

Ele estendeu a mão para Meganie e ajudou-a a se erguer, mas, quando de pé, ela não o deixou soltar sua mão.

– Posso sentir sua dor. – ela murmurou – E não há outra maneira de deixar isso claro.

Nataniel livrou-se de Meganie e saiu do quarto pela janela com sua grande mala escura e surrada cheia de livros. Meg suspirou e socou a parede, mas seguiu o rapaz; juntos, fantasmas da noite que vagam para cumprir seus objetivos, os dois sumiram entre as colinas banhadas de escuridão.

E o Fatum corria.

FATUM

– ZEKE!

O grito ecoou pelos corredores da casa de paredes e chão de mogno. A dona da voz alegre estava do lado de fora da construção, parada na varanda florida, a cabeça para dentro da porta entreaberta, um sorriso animado no rosto e os grandes e expressivos olhos castanho-esverdeados cheios de expectativa fixos na escada do salão principal.

Ela usava uma blusa branca e uma bermuda jeans, sandálias rasteiras cor de carmesim, carregava uma mochila clara nas costas e um livro grosso nos braços. Havia um fino cordão de ouro em seu pescoço de pele clara, e em sua ponta pendia um discreto pingente de flor; seu cabelo cor de chocolate estava preso por uma fita branca de cetim, os fios brilhantes e compridos roçando as costas, a franja caindo sobre o lado esquerdo da testa. Ela tinha um rosto delicado, de feições suaves e gentis, lábios vermelhos e grossos, nariz pequeno, lindíssimos e vivos olhos de íris delineada; seu sorriso era sincero, bondoso e caloroso como o olhar, e alargou-se quando um garoto alto desceu as escadas.

– Pan. – ele disse sorrindo de leve. Revirou o cabelo castanho, a gravata preta desalinhada sobre a blusa branca de gola levantada, e arrumou como pôde a mochila pendurada transversalmente em um dos ombros – Está preparada?

A garota bateu continência e afastou-se da porta pulando as escadas da varanda. Zeke acompanhou-a, calmo e sorridente; seus olhos cor de mel eram indecifráveis, gentis e ao mesmo tempo fortes e decididos, e ele observava Pan com atenção.

– Você está nervosa?

– Um pouco. – ela sorriu e os dois começaram a caminhar lado a lado – Eu fico me perguntando que tipo de pessoas nós vamos conhecer hoje. E você?

Zeke olhou em volta. As casas da vizinhança, grandes, de madeira, com varandas frescas e jardins coloridos e bem-cuidados, dava a ele uma sensação de conforto e tranqüilidade, como se tudo fosse exatamente do jeito que deveria ser. As violetas nasciam nos canteiros timidamente expondo suas pétalas cor de ametista que se recusavam a mostrar toda a sua beleza enquanto ainda estivesse calor, as bromélias cresciam, as flores-de-lis tingiam os gramados de vermelho, as rosas brancas enfeitavam as janelas abertas e espalhavam pelo ar seu perfume adocicado; a brisa soprava morna, o sol brilhava no céu azul quase sem nuvens, as calçadas estavam lotadas de crianças e adolescentes que caminhavam para a escola, o trânsito no asfalto perfeito consistia em sua maioria por bicicletas extravagantes, as pessoas sorriam e se cumprimentavam calorosamente. Não havia nada de errado, nem uma peça fora do lugar; Enoch era uma cidade em eterna primavera, impregnada de equilíbrio e gentileza.

– Eu estou bem. – respondeu Zeke finalmente – Eu gosto bastante dessa época do ano, na verdade. Voltar às aulas não é motivo de nervosismo para mim.

Um grito rompeu a paz silenciosa no mesmo instante em que Pan sorriu e fez um aceno positivo para o amigo. Zeke girou no mesmo lugar imediatamente, guinando o corpo para colocar-se entre a garota e a fonte do berro em uma velocidade incrível; ele preparou-se para um baque, uma cortina escura nublou sua visão e ele cambaleou com o peso que se chocou contra seu corpo.

– Zeqiel! – exclamou em júbilo uma garota de longos e muito lisos cabelos pretos, passando os braços em torno do pescoço de Zeke.

– Elize!

Diante do tom de repreensão e completo choque na voz do rapaz, a garota afastou o rosto o bastante para poder captar a expressão dele. Ela sorria, os olhos azul-esverdeados brilhando, lágrimas penduradas nos grandes cílios escuros e sedutores; alta, de pele morena, encorpada, ela mantinha uma expressão decidida e seus braços estavam presos em volta de Zeke.

– Eu não te via tão de perto há alguns anos, Capitán. – ela murmurou com seu sotaque latino – Seus olhos estão mais claros, sabia?

– O que você está fazendo aqui?!

– O seu tom surpreso está me ofendendo!

– Zeke?

Os dois olharam para o lado em sincronia, e no instante em que os olhos de Zeqiel encontraram os de Pan ele desvencilhou-se de Elize o mais gentilmente que pôde. Seu rosto tomou um tom levemente avermelhado; Pan olhava dele para a garota em frente a ele com uma expressão surpresa e ao mesmo tempo tímida, e os jovens que passavam por perto dos três riam e andavam mais devagar para observar o que estava acontecendo.

– Quem é essa menina? – Elize dirigiu-se a Zeke, mas olhava para Pan com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

– Pandora. – respondeu a própria com um sorriso gentil – Nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

– Não. Você conhece o Zeqiel?

– Sim, há alguns anos.

– Quase sete, não é? – ela riu diante da óbvia e crescente curiosidade de Pandora e as duas apertaram-se as mãos – Meu nome é Elize, garota. Eu cresci em Saint Reese com seu amigo Zeke.

-/-/-/

O sinal soou estridentemente, sobressaltando os alunos que se reuniam sob faias e sentavam-se em bancos ao sol. Contra o horizonte, destacava-se um conjunto de prédios de paredes de tons claros, bem-cuidados e convidativos, cercados por jardins lotados de crianças e adolescentes que corriam para adentrar as construções.

Quando não restava quase mais ninguém fora de sala, dois contornos aproximaram-se de uma jovem macieira à direita do maior dos seis prédios.

– Você não ficou tão surpreso em me ver outra vez. Por quê?

– Porque eu sabia que viria.

A jovem de cabelos longos e negros sorriu para o céu sem nuvens, seus lábios fartos e cor de carmim se alargando em uma expressão levemente desapontada. Ela parou, suas pernas grandes cruzando-se sob o justo jeans azul-marinho, as mãos de luvas cinza-escuro que não cobriam seus dedos escondidas nos bolsos, a blusa preta combinando com os fios de cabelo que escorregavam de trás de suas orelhas para o colo, a mochila de viagem pesando nas costas eretas. Pacientemente, com o rosto virado para cima, ela esperou que Zeqiel encostasse-se ao tronco da macieira, então olhou para ele.

– Nataniel? – sugeriu.

– Sim. Ele me avisou.

– Eu imaginei. Quem me pediu para vir aqui foi ele, no fim das contas.

– Por quê?

Elize desistiu de tentar sorrir e seu rosto foi coberto por uma máscara de seriedade e preocupação. Ela baixou o rosto e fitou a cidade que se estendia à sua frente com atenção, em completo silêncio, o cenho levemente franzido. Zeke repetiu sua pergunta, mas ainda assim ela não virou o rosto para ele. Por fim, murmurou:

– Como foi viver aqui nos últimos anos? Solitário?

Contra sua vontade, Zeqiel sentiu que sua mente vagava na direção de suas lembranças em Enoch, e não havia sequer uma de suas memórias que não envolvessem um cálido sorriso estampado em uma face gentil que ele conhecia bem. Sentiu o rosto esquentar e, contra sua vontade, sorriu também, com os olhos fixos nos próprios pés.

– Não foi solitário de jeito nenhum. – respondeu baixinho – Aqui eu vivi coisas que nunca imaginei que um dia poderia viver.

– Imaginar uma cidade como Enoch enquanto está trancado dentro do orfanato de Saint Reese é bastante difícil. – concordou Elize. Ela lançou um olhar rápido para Zeke, mas não deteve sua atenção nele – Eu percebi como os seus olhos estão mais claros, Zeqiel. Quando eu cheguei, você estava sorrindo, não estava? – ela fez uma pausa, esperando alguma reação que não aconteceu – E exatamente no instante em que ouviu meu grito, você pressentiu um movimento na sua direção e se jogou na frente daquela garota sem nem pensar duas vezes.

– Se eu não tivesse reagido, você e ela teriam colidido. Poderiam ter se machucado.

Elize ouviu a hesitação nas palavras de Zeqiel e ergueu as sobrancelhas para as ruas ladeadas por casas quase exatamente iguais em Enoch.

– Pandora poderia ter se machucado. É o que ia dizer, não é? Você não faz idéia das coisas que eu passei nos últimos anos – ela impediu o rapaz de responder qualquer coisa, ainda sem olhar para ele embora sua voz tivesse adotado um tom magoado – com Oliver naquele orfanato, obstinado a descobrir para onde você tinha ido. Eu não contei absolutamente nada sobre Nataniel, ou Verchiel, ou você e Enoch, mas acho que você pode ao menos ter uma idéia vaga das armas que o diretor usou para tentar me convencer a trair a sua confiança, não pode, Zeke?!

Ela finalmente virou-se para Zeqiel, a expressão sarcástica e ferida, os olhos anormalmente brilhantes, e ele encarou-a de volta. Ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, então se desencostou da macieira e aproximou-se da menina, estendendo a mão para o rosto dela e impedindo que uma grande lágrima escorresse de seus olhos escuros.

– Eu sinto muito, Liz.

– Você estava achando que eu vim fazer mal a ela.

– Nataniel mandou você até mim.

– Nataniel me pediu para vir por causa de você! – Elize segurou a mão de Zeqiel contra seu rosto, acariciando com os dedos as linhas da palma da mão dele – Por mais que a minha liberdade estivesse em jogo, eu não aceitaria qualquer proposta que envolvesse fazer mal a você. Nunca. Foi por isso que eu nunca contei nada a Oliver, e não me importo se você me trate como uma estranha ou não acredite na minha lealdade, ou que por todos esses anos em que estivemos separados você não tenha sequer lembrado de mim enquanto eu sobrevivi apenas pensando no dia em que te veria outra vez... eu não me importo. Você esteve a salvo e isso é o bastante.

Zeqiel fez um aceno positivo, apertando a mão de Elize sob a sua e segurando uma mecha de cabelo dela.

– Eu sei. Eu sei. – ele murmurou, um meio-sorriso reprimido crispando seus lábios – E eu também senti a sua falta, Liz.

-/-/-/

– Pan?

Pandora olhou para o lado, na direção de quem a chamava, e por um momento seus olhos percorreram a sala de aula cheia de adolescentes que conversavam entre si e riam enquanto trocavam novidades sobre as férias. Ela demorou quase meio minuto para perceber que uma menina baixa e magrinha, de cabelo loiro, curto e espetado, piercing no nariz e na sobrancelha, pelo menos quatro brincos na orelha direita, lábios pequenos e grossos e olhos azul-céu, parada ligeiramente atrás dela, era quem havia chamado-a.

– Kim Haid! – Pan sorriu para ela e ela sorriu de volta – Desculpe, eu me distraí. Como foram as férias?

– Nada demais, eu fiquei na cidade. E as suas?

A menina alargou o sorriso, seus olhos verdes e sinceros fitando Kim alegremente. Ela parecia um anjo, seu rosto iluminado, sua expressão bondosa; ela sentou-se de lado na cadeira para poder fitar Kim melhor.

– Eu e Zeke passamos as férias juntos. – informou, feliz – Encontramos um riacho entre as Enoch-Azael, aquelas montanhas no norte, sabe? Acampamos lá. É lindo!

– Imagino que seja. Vocês estão sempre juntos, não é? – Kim ergueu as sobrancelhas angulosas com curiosidade – Todos os verões, os feriados, as tardes, os fins de semana. E na escola também.

– É.

Pandora não acrescentou mais nada à sua resposta inconsistente, e seu rosto corado deixava claro que ela era incapaz de pensar em outra coisa para responder. Compreendendo, Kim riu; seu olhar atravessou a janela que Pan observava com atenção antes de ela chegar, e por um momento, enquanto identificava Zeke como o garoto parado no jardim lá embaixo – perto demais de uma pessoa de longos cabelos negros e corpo esguio –, seu bom-humor foi substituído pelo espanto.

Rapidamente, ela disfarçou a expressão.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntou inocentemente – Eu não vi Zeke entrar no prédio hoje.

– Ah. – Pan lançou um olhar rápido para a janela atrás dela, o sorriso afetado por uma melancolia que parecia lutar para reprimir, mas ela não deteve o olhar nos jardins seis andares abaixo por mais do que um breve segundo. Encolheu os ombros, sem jeito – Ele esbarrou com uma amiga antiga enquanto estávamos vindo para a escola e os dois ficaram conversando um pouco lá fora, porque parece que não se vêem há um bom tempo. Ela se chama Elize e é linda. – acrescentou Pan com rapidez e, Kim percebeu, com sinceridade, sem nenhuma evidência de inveja ou ciúme no tom ou na expressão. Seus olhos brilharam pela animação súbita – Ela é alta, morena e às vezes fala algumas palavras em espanhol meio sem querer. É muito charmosa e eu acho que ela e Zeke se conhecem realmente muito bem, e parece que os dois cresceram juntos em Saint Reese, e eu fico imaginando a montanha de histórias que ela pode ter para contar sobre ele! Quer dizer, ele nunca... Nunca me fala...

A voz de Pandora morreu e Kim fez um rápido aceno positivo, estendendo a mão para afagar os cabelos da garota enquanto ela corava mais uma vez e olhava para os próprios pés.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. – Kim tranqüilizou-a, meio entediada, como se estivesse dando tapinhas no torso de um cachorro assustado pela trovoada – Zeke não é muito comunicativo quando se trata de falar do passado, mas isso não quer dizer que ele não confie em você. Ou que goste mais da tal Elize.

– Não! Espere! Eu não... Eu não estava pensando nisso! Zeke é... E eu... Eu entendo que ele não queira me contar nada sobre Saint Reese, de verdade. – ela conseguiu dizer finalmente, erguendo os olhos verdes para fitar Kim – Eu só queria saber pelo menos um pouco mais sobre ele. Às vezes, Zeke parece tão preocupado... e tão distante... que eu penso que se eu fosse capaz de conhecê-lo melhor, talvez eu pudesse ser capaz de ajudá-lo. Porque não importa o que eu faça, ele está sempre tão perdido nos próprios pensamentos e ocupado com seus problemas pessoais que não parece se dar conta de que eu, talvez egoistamente, ficaria feliz em poder ser a pessoa com quem ele compartilha até mesmo as coisas ruins. Principalmente as coisas ruins.

Haid fitou Pandora com atenção, seus olhos azuis tornando-se frios conforme os segundos transcorriam e sua atenção permanecia fixa na menina – que por sua vez olhava através da janela –, e, o mais discretamente que pôde, silenciosa e sorrateira, ela puxou do bolso traseiro da bermuda jeans um objeto prateado e pontudo fino como papel e comprido como um lápis de escrever.

– Você já experimentou dizer isso a ele? – Kim murmurou calmamente.

– Eu posso fazê-lo se zangar. – sussurrou Pan de volta – E, além disso, se ele me falar alguma coisa, é melhor que faça isso porque quer, não porque eu estou pressionando. Se Zeke não me diz o que esconde... há algum motivo para isso.

– Certamente há.

E algum dos alunos gritou o nome de Pandora, mas no mesmo instante o sinal soou um pouco agudo demais e no momento seguinte os vidros das grandes janelas estalaram com rachaduras profundas e quebraram-se com um estardalhaço ainda mais alto do que os berros histéricos que soaram por todos os lados. Kim ergueu seu punhal de prata, um vento avassalador derrubou as carteiras da sala de aula, os adolescentes lançaram-se ao chão para protegerem-se dos cacos de vidro, um estrondo e um tremor denunciaram o abalo das estruturas do prédio; em meio ao caos total Pandora se virou, e seus olhos refletiram o brilho de uma faca antes de fecharem-se instintivamente.

O mesmo instinto fez com que ela jogasse o peso do corpo para trás. Não havia mais vidro nas janelas de correr, não havia qualquer estrutura capaz de colidir com suas costas. Ela desviou-se do golpe do punhal; debilmente, contudo, sua mão ficou estendida para frente na direção de Kim Haid enquanto a gravidade puxava seu corpo impiedosamente na direção do chão, o ar oferecendo resistência à sua queda com tanta intensidade que ela não era capaz de ouvir qualquer coisa além do assovio do vento.

Zeqiel viu Pandora cair. Todas as vozes do mundo emudeceram-se diante daquela visão aterradora; bela, as vestes voando violentamente, uma das mãos estendida para o céu, o corpo arcado para cima, ela parecia uma estátua de pedra despencando rápido demais. E subitamente, correndo, Zeke viu-se cercado pelo mesmo som que isolava Pandora do mundo, o assovio ensurdecedor do vento que parecia uma barreira quase sólida que limitava os movimentos; e suas costas doeram, seus braços abriram-se, e com um impulso sobre-humano, seus pés deixaram o chão.

A gravidade não deixaria que o pulo de Zeqiel durasse mais do que alguns segundos. Mas seus olhos estavam fixos em Pandora, próxima demais do solo, e para ele, no momento em que sua atenção estava focada nela, não existia gravidade. Cada mínima parte dos dois ossos de suas costas, logo abaixo dos ombros, formigou insuportavelmente, como se estivessem crescendo, e sem aviso ele gritou, projetando o corpo para frente por causa da dor lancinante que se espalhou por todas as fibras do seu corpo no momento em que sua carne e sua pele foram rasgadas pelos ossos.

Todo o processo durou horas para ele, mas menos de um segundo na realidade comum. Diferentemente da dor, seu grito cessou; de repente Pan estava a alguns metros acima dele, e deixando o vento agitar seu cabelo e suas vestes, Zeqiel deu um novo impulso com os pés apoiados no nada e estendeu as mãos.

Com um pouco de violência, Pandora pousou em seus braços. Zeke fechou os olhos e dobrou os joelhos, segurando-a firmemente, o vento embalando-o, sustentando-o enquanto flutuava até o chão. Era como se houvesse uma lona estendida sobre ele, presa às suas costas; seu pé direito e o joelho esquerdo tocaram a grama úmida e rude em comparação com o ar leve e sua audição voltou ao normal quando pousou.

– Arioche.

Zeqiel ergueu os olhos diante do som da voz de Kim Haid. Altiva, ela estava parada a poucos passos dele, grandes sombras bancas em forma de penas projetando-se de suas costas formando asas perfeitas e imaculadas. Ele não se espantou, como esperava; dominado por uma força vinda de seu subconsciente, Zeke deixou Pandora no chão gentilmente e levantou-se.

– Sahriel.

As sobrancelhas de Kim perderam-se sob a franja loura.

– A aberração sabe quem eu sou! – ela exclamou em tom de riso – Então isso quer dizer que sabe quem você é, também? Ou isso é só algum tipo de truque da sua espécie? Ou quem sabe – e Kim riu abertamente – sua mãe teve tempo para falar de mim?!

Uma lâmina cortou o ar antes que Zeqiel pudesse organizar seus pensamentos para tentar formular alguma resposta racional. Elize passou ao lado dele sem olhá-lo, com um ar irritado no rosto, agitando uma faca de dois gumes do tamanho de seu antebraço enquanto se aproximava de Kim sustentando uma aura feroz. As duas se encararam, Liz postou-se em frente à Zeke e Pandora, as grandes e assustadoras asas da jovem loira agitaram-se e ambas sorriram sem nenhum traço de humor.

– Mais uma das crianças de Nataniel? – Kim zombou manejando o próprio punhal de uma mão para a outra.

– Mais um dos bastardos de asas brancas?! – retrucou Elize no mesmo tom, acrescentando um falso tom de surpresa ao sarcasmo – E eu achando que já tinha feito um número suficientemente grande de vocês sangrar até a morte enquanto vinha até Enoch!

Os lábios de Kim crisparam-se formando uma careta indecifrável.

– Então é verdade? Agora Nataniel aceita humanos em seu grupo de párias?

– Mas que adorável, você já ouviu falar de mim! Como é mesmo o nome dela, Zeke? Sahriel, não é? Pois eu acho que já ouvi esse nome antes! – ela fingiu pensar um pouco e finalmente concluiu com indiferença: – Talvez Raziel tenha gritado algo assim enquanto cuspia sangue em mim.

Com um grito horrendo, Kim agitou as asas intensificando o vento que de qualquer forma já soprava forte. O rosto dela estava contorcido de agonia; de um salto, ela voou veloz na direção de Elize, e diante do ataque Liz limitou-se a rir. Desviou da lâmina brandida contra seu ombro esquerdo usando sua rapidez, com leveza e graciosidade; defendeu-se do segundo ataque com a parte central de sua faca de dois gumes e cortou as costas de Kim quando ela deu um giro e fez menção de avançar na direção de Zeqiel.

– Vá embora. – mandou Liz quando Kim caiu no chão, contorcendo-se, o sangue maculando a asa direita. – Vá dizer aos Príncipes Regentes dos Hasmalim que Elize Loreen Heder está do lado dos Potestades. Diga a eles que Raziel, Metraton e Rekiel foram marcados pela mesma faca com a qual eu marquei você.

Elize limpou a arma nas próprias vestes e se afastou de Kim – que ainda gritava no chão – completamente impassível. Ela socou de leve o braço de Zeqiel quando passou por ele, guardou a faca no cinto, puxou os longos fios de seu cabelo em um coque enquanto andava e respirou fundo, encarando o céu com o cenho franzido.

– LIZ LOREEN! – Kim conseguiu berrar – Você está MORTA!

– Venha, Zeqiel. – Elize virou-se para Zeke rapidamente, o tom de voz urgente e ansioso – Pegue a garota Pandora e me siga. – seus olhos faiscaram ameaçadoramente – Imediatamente.

– O que está acontecendo?

– AGORA!

Elize rosnou, mostrando os dentes ameaçadoramente, quase como um animal que ameaça atacar. Zeke olhou para ela por um segundo mais, pensando freneticamente, decidindo-se, e o olhar insistente e desesperado de Elize levou-o a obedecer à velha amiga. Ele ergueu Pandora nos braços outra vez, sem parar para observar Kim contorcendo-se e gritando insultos no chão, e antes que pudesse caminhar até Elize ela estendeu a mão para ele e puxou-o em uma corrida frenética. Não conseguia entender – no céu, pontos negros como abutres se aproximavam a cada segundo, suas costas pesavam e doíam, os jardins da escola de Enoch estavam repletos de alunos assustados. Em um lampejo, todo o cenário a sua volta lembrou-lhe seu passado; instintivamente, Zeqiel abraçou Pandora e apressou o passo.

– Precisamos ir embora. – Elize anunciou enquanto pulava para descer os degraus construídos na encosta da colina – Qual é o lugar mais seguro a no máximo meia hora daqui?

– Depende do que vamos nos esconder!

– Seres desesperados – ela respondeu calmamente – que querem arrancar minha cabeça com as asas.

Zeqiel distraiu-se por um segundo e precisou se esforçar para não diminuir a velocidade. Confie nela, ele gritou mentalmente, invocando lembranças antigas para sentir-se mais seguro; foi Nataniel quem a mandou vir a mim!

– Em vinte minutos podemos chegar à trilha que leva à Enoch Azael. – ele calculou rapidamente – É um caminho muito fechado.

– Para que lado fica?

– Leste.

– Então vamos para o Leste. – decidiu Elize. Ela deixou escapar um sorriso travesso, como se estivesse animada demais para sentir medo, e deu pulos no ar enquanto corria. – Para Enoch Azael!

Para a segurança, para a sobrevivência, para os braços do Fatum.


End file.
